


the daily lives of park jihoon and kang daniel

by Valerine



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerine/pseuds/Valerine
Summary: series of oneshot/drabbles revolving around the life of nielwink. inspired by random prompts/pictures from twitter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so ill be producing stories based on prompts that i receive from now on. depending on the prompts, i may be inspired to write a oneshot/drabbles on them. if you have any interesting prompts you can suggest them to me via my twitter~ also pls do tell me who you are so i can follow you back.  
> twitter: [valerine](https://twitter.com/blue_solitia?s=09)
> 
> sorry for any mistakes. everything was done in a rush cus of limited time but i hope you enjoy reading~

inspired by a prompt that is sent to me by @jih00nnn on twitter on nielwink going backpacking. tho the fic didnt really come out as anything like that hahaha. but i guess it still has that theme? XD

also inspired by this picture of them in the airport:

credit to the photo owner

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

 

* * *

 

 

jihoon is groggy and is still feeling the aftereffect of jetlag in his system after hours of being stuck in the plane. daniel who sat beside him in the plane had witnessed jihoon with his head falling on his shoulder every few minutes and eventually just took matters into his own hand and pulled jihoon to rest against him. 

the younger is visibly exhausted. these days, it seems more advertising focus is being put on jihoon and as a result he suffered a few sleepless nights from continuous schedules. daniel who had been used to his own busy schedule had find ways to adapt to it mentally and physically but for jihoon who is still new to all these it is understandable that he is still struggling to adapt to it.

currently they are on a schedule together to japan for a brand advertisement. the brand has specifically chosen both of them as their model and now they are heading to japan to fulfil the work purpose. 

jihoons eyes are still half-lidded, drowsy and slightly red as he blinks himself awake. daniel who was carefully watching jihoon from the beginning goes to help his young lover up while keeping a firm hold on the small arm of jihoon. it looked like jihoon could fall over judging from his dazed look and unbalanced posture. and he almost did  when he accidentally stepped on his other foot. thankfully daniel was within close reach and easily wrapped one arm around jihoons waist before he could slip forward.  _ah...sorry._  he laughs at the half drowsy half shocked look on jihoons face in response to his clumsiness, his hand lifting up to ruffle the soft light brown hair affectionately.  _wake up, baby_. and kisses jihoons crown which wafts with a strong sweet scent of strawberry. 

throughout the whole way out to the airport, jihoon clutches onto his arm while they walk side by side to each other and daniel makes sure to keep jihoon close and safe as they rush through the throng of fans that waited for them outside with the help of the bodyguards around them. jihoon keeps his head down, almost half buried in daniel's arm to shield his sleepy face from the camera. daniel grasps onto his hand and leads them until they reach the van.

the screams of excited fans echo still even inside the van and daniel finally manages to catch his breath once they are out of the crowds and only the two of them alone. it feels a little strange having only him and jihoon in the van, given that he is already too accustomed having the other members usually with them too. but daniel thinks its a great escapade for them, giving room for just the two of them to breathe and have their time together. this is the time where he can act however he wants without the need to be aware of other people, and jihoon seems to agree too as he let daniel wrap an arm around his waist while he snuggles against daniel's side and continues to sleep while on their way to the hotel. 

amidst their insanely crazy and busy schedule, short yet serene moments like these become precious and daniel revels in it as he allows himself to relax visibly in the comforting warmth that radiates from the small body.

eventually, he too feels his eyelids drooping and falls asleep on top of jihoons head. 

* * *

jihoon is hungry and he prods daniel at 2am in the morning and gets his lover awake. daniel wakes up with a messy confused look.

_arent you sleeping yet?_  the phone screen lights up in the darkness of their shared room as daniel checks the time, eyes squinting at the glaring light while the eyelids are still heavy with sleep.

jihoon shakes his head and tugs on daniels hand. 

_hyung~ can we go and buy some food downstairs...im really hungry..._

now daniel understands that look on jihoons face.  _hoon-ah, the manager is not here though...we cant go out without..._ and daniel is immediately silenced by that big eyes of jihoon which stares at him pleadingly. _alright, alright,_ he knows how to back down when fighting against a losing battle because jihoon who rarely asked for something from his hyung is endearing when he does. so he strokes jihoons head once and gets up from the bed to get his jacket. jihoon hops down happily from the bed and gets himself dressed up too.

soon they find themselves sneaking out of the hotel room through the emergency stairs and out from the side door of the hotel. from a distance they can see fans who are still waiting in front of the hotel entrance and in the lobby even in the middle of the night. daniel shivers at the thought of them getting caught and subsequently becomes more cautious as he grabs jihoons wrist and pulls them out of the streelights to be hidden in the darkness. thankfully both of them are wearing black clothes too.

they go to a convenience store which is located just 5 minutes away and their entrance is made aware by the tinkling bell and welcoming sound of the employee greeting them. at first glance the employee seems to be unsuspicious and merely bows at them politely, but after a while she seems to realize something is odd and begins to inspect them more, though not as discreet as she wished. 

daniel nudges jihoon who is stuck at the snack corner. hes been staring at an octopus snack for quite a while now. because daniel is dreading the fact that the employee seems to have a look of recognition on her face by now, so he starts moving and grabs the octopus snack from the shelf.  _ill get this. what else do you want?_  jihoon nibbles his lower lip in thought and moves to the ice cream corner. he takes out a few packets of mini ice cream sandwiches and hands them to daniel with a cute smile.  _this too, please!_

daniel goes to the counter with the items. the employees face is red as her hand finely shakes while receiving the items from daniel. her voice is small and she doesnt dare to look up as she murmurs the total amount that needs to be paid. wordlessly, daniel hands the money to her and is about to get jihoon to leave when the girl musters all her courage and calls out to him. its the first time he hears her voice so loud.  _p-please! youre kang daniel and park jihoon, right?_   _can i have both of your autograph?!_  she bows while both her hands stretches out a piece of paper and a pen. jihoon is the first to react as he smiles naturally and takes the pen in his hand and proceeds to sign the paper. daniel loves his fans but he is currently just more worried of the consequences of them being found sneaking out without their manager's knowledge. so he tries his best to smile _whats your name,_ then takes the pen and sign for the girl. the girl thanked them profusely and bows at them when they turn to leave. 

daniel is about to lead jihoon back to the hotel. but jihoon seems to have other things in mind as he again tugs at daniels hand with a smile that says he wants something else. _ji_ _hoon-ah, we are gonna get in trouble if anyone recognizes us again._  jihoon merely reprimands him as if hes being such a bore.  _oh, its our rare day out together. lets go somewhere else, hyung~_

_hoon-ah, we really cant-_

but jihoon is already dragging him away as he laughs, dainty fingers clasping tight around daniels hand. daniel sighs and realizes yet again hes fighting a futile losing battle. his young lover who is full of vigour and adventure is hard to stop. although daniel can be similar too but among the two of them it seems that daniel has more sense of danger and fear of consequences considering how carefree jihoon is right now.

jihoon makes them go to a late night food street where they sell a lot of rare delicacies. they go from one food stall after another and try each food that is being sold. jihoon who is hungry gets everything into his mouth at once and feeds daniel with his own share every so often, all at the same time asking the same from daniel in return. in the midst of all the colourful flavour of food that engulf their senses, daniel asks jihoon why they even bother to go to the convenience store earlier. and jihoon merely smiles innocently as he says  _its just an excuse to go out on a date with you._

so daniel was being tricked, yet he cant help but to laugh as if he expected it.  _i really cant do anything against park jihoon._

later jihoon buys a blue fruity drink out of curiousity. slurping from the straw, his eyes light up at the taste. after feeding daniel with a takoyaki, he then lets daniel drink the blue beverage too. daniel sips it from the straw and his face twists in disgust in contrast to jihoon.  _what? isnt it nice?_

_...god its too sweet. how can you even drink this..._

_but it tastes good!_  jihoon defends with a laugh while continuing to slurp on the drink. 

_what are you talking about? its like drinking sugar water-_

_hey!_

their bickering continues without them noticing the growing crowds. by the time they realize the noises around them, its already too late. fans have heard of the news that they went to a convenience store earlier and have tracked them down. and their bare uncovered appearance only made it more obvious.  _oh shit..._ despite the hands of jihoon which are full of food and drinks, daniel ignores it and quickly pulls jihoon into a run. _ah, wait!_ the drink spills from jihoons hand while jihoon struggles to follow after him as fast as he can. only realizing how bared their face are right now, daniel hurriedly pulls up his hood over his head and did the same for jihoon while they were running. because they look ridiculous running away with their mouth still full and hands full of stuffs, jihoon burst out laughing despite the circumstance they are in at the moment.

_you idiot, you dare laugh at a time like this_... daniel is panting as he manages the words out from his mouth with difficulty.

that only earns more laughter from jihoon as he continues to run with daniel.

_isnt it fun? ive always wanted a late night date like this!_  jihoon is half screaming and half panting while being chased by the mobs behind.

_its not fun when you have to run away from a storming group of girls who are trying to hunt you down. we're seriously in big trouble because of you, idiot!_

somehow they manage to outspeed the crowds and get into their room safely that night.

the next morning though the manager breaks into their hotel room with the news of them getting caught going out together in the middle of the night with an incredulous expression on his face.  _what is the meaning of this?_  beside jihoon, daniel groans and tries to explain but the manager is in a less than tolerable mood because of the strange rumours that are starting to circulate around them. they make an apologetic face as they bear through the reprimands of their manager but behind their backs, jihoon's finger twirls around daniel's secretly. 

_let the rumours spread, what we have between us are real anyways._

❤

 


	2. Chapter 2

this chapter is inspired by Pjhjigglypuff bb ❤

her prompt is inspired by innisfree wanna one go where jihoon was drinking with a foam on his mouth. only that she wants daniel to remove it off. then theres also the mention of jihoon doing the same thing with jisung when he is eating ice cream in the van in wanna one go zero base. though my story seems to focus more on the latter cus i really have no control of my own writing i just write according to how it flows haha.

i thought it was a really interesting prompt so i hope you enjoy how it turns out!

[ ](https://postimages.org/)

 

* * *

 

jihoon seems to have this random knack of being playful and mischievous to his members at times. when he feels like it he'd start teasing them with hugs and kisses, being purposely affectionate to get attention(and he never fails because no one can resist his aegyo). these days his favourite victim is jisung. because jisung is always so fun to tease and always makes the reaction that jihoon likes so he plays around with jisung a lot. and jisung is one of the people who he feels comfortable enough to do whatever he wants given his hyung's kind and open-minded nature. 

the day is hot. and jihoon bites onto his ice-cream sandwich in the middle of the living room with sweat beading on his forehead. hot.... because of the weather the ice-cream is melting in his hand after just a few minutes so he rushes to finish it up before they trickle all over his hand. jisung who is sitting down beside him fans himself while also grumbling how hot it is. they are watching a variety show on TV but neither of them can concentrate on what the MC is saying as the heat distracts their focus. 

jihoon takes another pack of ice-cream sandwich from the plastic and opens the wrapper. he takes a bite of it and is temporarily grateful for the coolness that spreads in his mouth. jisung watches his reaction and immediately comes close to jihoon _ya, let hyung have a bite too._ jihoon blinks at his hyung who is now looking pleadingly at him. he stretches his hand out and offer the ice cream in front of his hyungs mouth. but almost gets a heart attack when he sees the mouth that immediately opens up wide and engulfs the 3/4 ice cream sandwich that is left. 

jihoon is left to silently watch the empty plastic wrapper in his hand. huhu... beside him jisung is making a blissful face as he chews the cooling ice-cream in his mouth. jihoon makes an effort to look angry, but jisung merely laughs at the cute pout that forms on the pretty face. 

jihoon takes another pack of the ice cream sandwich and watches jisung warily while opening the wrapper carefully. this time he intends to protect his ice-cream. as he is busy looking out for jisung, daniel who is unable to stand the heat inside his room also comes out to the living room and settles on the sofa across from them. he senses the playful atmosphere between jisung and jihoon and silently watches as jihoon carefully holds and chews the ice cream in his hands. at that moment jisung decides to ask again _jihoon-ah, one more bite._

jihoon hesitates, the frown on his face becoming deeper as he analyzes the other's intention. _...hyung is going to eat everything again._ jisung raises his brows in mock surprise, acting as if hes being accused wrongly. _what are you talking, jihoon-ah. hyung just wants a small bite._

 _small...didnt you just eat the whole thing earlier..._ jihoon pouts again and speaks in a sulking voice. 

 _come on, jihoon-ah. the ice-cream tastes really good. hyung just want to taste it another time._ jisung laughs when he sees the expression on jihoons face finally softens, comforted.

he watches as jihoon purposely dips his lips on the creamy part and let his upper lip stain with cream. theres a wide smile on his lips as he faces jisung with mischief in his eyes. _i have lots of ice-cream on my lips, come and taste it?_ jihoon blinks his eyes innocently as he nears his face to jisung. _ya, not like this. i didnt say i wanna taste it from your lips._ jisung's expression twists in disgust as he instinctively backs away from the amused jihoon, putting his hands on the shoulders of the gradually advancing jihoon. _hyung, quickly~ the ice cream is gonna melt if you dont hurry~_

 _aish, you brat! i dont want it anymore!_ unable to hold off the insistent jihoon, jisung hurriedly jumps out from the couch and runs out from the living room into his room. jihoon starts laughing until his face turns red and his stomach aches. unknown to him, daniel is getting up from his seat and is approaching jihoon. _oh, hyung you surprised me! since when were you here- did you see jisung hyung's reaction though? its so funny_ and jihoon continues laughing.

 _yeah, i saw everything. but arent you being a bit too much of a tease?_ daniel smiles in amusement, lifting jihoons chin up with a finger as he bends down and tongues off the stain on jihoons lip. jihoon immediately stops laughing, as if his whole expression has frozen with that one move of daniel. jihoons face gradually turns redder as daniel continues to lick and savour the taste on his lips.

 _sweet. too sweet._ daniel who has a predilection to bitter dark coffee and cigarettes feels the sweet taste is foreign to his tongue, yet so refreshing and addictive for some reason. he pushes forward, tongue tracing the seams of jihoons lips and coaxing them to open. jihoon suddenly feels overwhelmed at the sudden rush of blood to his face and is unable to think or breathe as daniel pushes him further into the couch until his back and head is flattened on the backrest. jihoon grabs onto daniel's shoulders shakily and makes a weak effort to push the other away, but daniel seems to have no intention to pull away with the way how he eagerly consumes every breath off jihoons mouth. 

daniels wet hot tongue delves into the warm cavern and a moan resonates from the back of jihoons throat in response. jihoon looks dazed and can only tries his best to follow the tongue that twirls obscenely in his mouth, making wet sticky noises between them in the process. 

jihoon feels a bead of sweat dripping down from his temple down to his chin. in the midst of the unforgiving merciless heat, he starts to notice the feeling of a viscous liquid trickling from his palm down to his forearm. he turns his head slightly and looks at the melting ice cream in his hand and wonders how he should tell daniel who is busy eating his lips about this. _um-_ he tries in between their meeting lips _daniel...hyung, the ice-cream..._ he brings up his hand higher to alert the other of the now dangerously dripping ice cream. he really doesnt want jisung scolding him later for staining the couch. 

daniel who finally notices the distressful movements of his young lover looks at the ice-cream that is melting and trailing all over jihoons forearm. laughing, he holds jihoon's elbow and brings it up higher before he bends down further to bring his face to jihoons arm. jihoon watches with wide eyes as daniel's tongue follows the ice-cream trail and licks it from down to all the way up to his wet palm, the slanted cool eyes never tearing their gaze away from him in the process. _ah...really...how cruel..._ jihoon trembles while being under such scrutiny and ministrations. it feels as if daniel is teasing him...by the time daniel is finished cleaning up his messy hand, he has his lips and tongue back in jihoons mouth and jihoon instantly feels the sweetness washing over his whole taste buds. just like his messy hand, he is left into a trembling melting mess after daniel pulls away. 

 _jihoon-ah._ daniel calls out to him in the middle of his daze. jihoon stares at him with an uncomprehending haze clouding his mind. _its really hot, isnt it?_  he isnt sure if daniel is referring to the hot weather outside or the temperature of their bodies which seem to have raised several degrees higher. he barely registers daniel taking the left over ice cream from his hold, putting it all in his mouth before he goes down again and pushes it into jihoons mouth as well. daniels tongue plays with jihoons through the sweetness that melts and pours in their connected mouth. its a messy wet kiss that is full of heat and tingling senses. 

gradually the kiss slows down and their breaths begin to even out, yet neither has the intention to part as their lips brush over each other continuously. jihoon nibbles and pulls on daniel's lower lip playfully, giggling before daniel smiles and captures back the red lips into his mouth. theres a feeling of relaxation between them as they let themselves drown into the gently enveloping sweetness.

the young excited hearts of kang daniel and park jihoon blooms brilliantly with love despite the hot sweltering summer that year.

❤


End file.
